dbz high school
by goblin kid
Summary: yay we love our biology teacher gohan and our wrld. history teacher goku along with english and foriegn language teacher vegeta whom likes to yell at us and blow us up. well if you havent geussed this is an AU the dbz characters are teachers(creepy it is)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: hey everybody.chya I know that my past few stories were a little bit screwy infact if you go and look at chapter1 of 'twins' I think you'll find that some very mean person said I was awful.(forces a smile and begins to talk through grinding teeth) but that's ok because I don't really care (kakarote walks in) ~right sure you just keep telling yourself that~ (KA catches a glimpse of the death look from goblin kid and continues to walk away) anyways this one is an A/U were my fav Characters are teachers lol its supposed to be funny so try to force a laugh at the end if you didn't think it was that funny.  
  
Rating: G  
  
First period biology  
  
Gohan walked down the dark hallway slowly. A coffee mug warmed his hand and his shoes tapped lightly on the ground, his keys jangling at his side. He stopped at a door, grabbed his keys and unlocked the door.  
  
He walked in, switched the lights on and set his coffee mug on a long slender lab desk just smaller than the width of the room. He walked across to the computer sitting in a corner and turned it on.  
  
Gohan walked then to the white board and wrote the assignment on the board along with the class schedule for first period. He then went to back to his computer and sat down. Gohan looked up at the clock as it clicked. Slowly he began to hear voices of young adults in the hallway.  
  
10 minutes later the clock clicked and the 5-minute bell rang. He sighed as students began to flood his classroom. Gohan smiled as a young boy came up and began to speak at 100 mph "whoa hold on its still early Mr. Gribels and my coffee hasn't sunk in yet, don't worry about it I'll explain it in class, now go sit down before your tardy" the boy nodded and took his seat.  
  
A few seconds later the final bell rang. Gohan stood up and walked down the length of the desk. H stopped and stamped his foot down making a cracking noise. The class went silent. He stared at them with a stern face "now class has started but only one." he held his finger up  
  
"One student asked me about last nights homework, now let me explain why im so upset before you decide to hate me and that you should slit my throat and do some kind of teenage ritual on my blood.this was a test.a test to see if you would do it and struggle and continue to do it then ask me today or if you would glance at it and say 'this is to hard cant do' or 'I never do the homework because im a lazy ass'"  
  
gohan swallowed he didn't realize he was beginning to raise his voice. He looked at the students most were red in the face, some were looking at him with eyes that suggested they were still to tired to understand what he had just said. Then his eyes caught something.  
  
Gohan sighed and his right eyebrow began to twitch as a vain started to show itself on the side of the head near the hairline. "MR. KAMAKI SHUT YOU'RE YAMMERING HOLE YOU CALL A MOUTH AND PAY THE HELL ATTENTION." Two boys looked up at gohan startled by his outrage.  
  
Mr. kamaki looked at gohan and opened his mouth about to say something when the door suddenly squeaked open. One of the school attendants looked at gohan then at the class and back to gohan. The lady came to gohan followed by a young girl. "Gohan this is Alex she's an exchange student from America she will be in your class for the time being"  
  
The attendant handed gohan a pink slip and left. Alex stood in the doorway, she was a young girl not much older than 15. Her hair was short and dark brown, most of which was held up in a small nub in the back of her head. Her eyes were a startling green, the irises lined with black. Her skin looked very pale and she seemed almost as if she was about to break down into a nervous wreck.  
  
Gohan walked over to her "please come in." gohan bent down closer to her and spoke quietly "there's no need to be scared"  
  
Gohan stood quietly and looked at the class all the seats were full. He sighed "it doesn't seem we have any open seats so you will have to sit at the lab tables.go ahead and pick which ever one you'd like"  
  
Alex nodded and head straight for the one closes to the back of the room. "class we have an exchange student from America please be respectful to her. now mr. Kamaki please see me after class" gohan looked up the boy was staring at the back of the room at Alex  
  
Again gohan became in raged "HIRUKO KAMAKI STOP GOING GOOGLEY OVER A GIRL AND PAY ATTENTION" hiruko looked up as if in dream land gohan sighed and continued on with the lesson.  
  
At the end of class gohan had yelled so much a hiruko that his voice was starting to crack and his throat hurt. He was worn out already he sighed the class was studying now in quiet. Gohan put his hands to his head he hated his first period class.  
  
Suddenly the bell rang everyone jumped to their feet and ran out except Alex. She walked up to gohan "um sir do you know where my next class is"  
  
Gohan looked up as Alex held a slip with all her classes on it. gohan held out his hand and looked at the paper "ha ya you got my dad next" Alex looked at gohan shocked "your dad!?" she asked cautiously  
  
Gohan nodded his head that'll be down the hall and in the next building here its my prep period I can take you down there so you wont be late.id give you a map of the school but I don't have one" Alex nodded  
  
Gohan walked Alex quietly through the crowded hall. As he passed many students waved and said hi. Alex watched them curiously "you seem to be very popular out side of your class room" she spoke loudly over the noise of people coming and going  
  
"ya well first period isn't my best class I don't normally yell that much" gohan laughed as the turned a corner and went into a different building.  
  
They walked up the stairs in silence. Ounce they reached the top of the stairs there few kids racing to get to their class before the bell rings. Gohan stopped in front of a class just as the bell rings and opens the door. "Ey dad you got a new kid"  
  
Goku turned his head from the board and looked at gohan. He turned to the class "copy what's on the board if you finish then sit quietly" goku walked over to gohan and Alex.  
  
"Well what do we have here" goku spoke putting his hands on his hips and looking down at Alex then back to gohan who handed him a pink slip.  
  
Alex stared up at goku astonished 'how could this man be Mr. Sons dad much less a real teacher if he hardly looks a day older then 20' Alex thought to herself "America huh well welcome to world history please come in take a seat we were just about to start" goku put his hand up to his to salute gohan "thanks kido hey you doin' anything for lunch" goku asked gohan  
  
"uh wasn't mom gunna come and eat with you" gohan said turning around.  
  
Goku put his hand under his chin and thought for a moment "oh ya thanks for reminding me" gohan laughed as he walked away.  
  
Goku turned back to the class everyone stared at him. goku smiled we have a new student everybody.  
  
A/N: haha now id likes to see you write a mean message to that bit of sanity.(but plez. Don't be nice really) next chapter is about gokus little abomination of a world history class should be funnier than this chapter. 


	2. wrld history

A/N: ok there was a while were I was really hesitant to put this up because I got flamed but then I decide I really hated that person (no names will be mentioned "I HATE YOU TOO WAS THE PERSON WHO FLAMED ME JUST IN CASE SOME OF YOU WOULD LIKE TO STICK UP FOR ME' not like that'll happen). Anyways this is chapta 2 gokus history class.oh boy is all im gunna say.  
  
Rating: G unless I change my mind  
  
Disclaimer: only Alex is mine but you can use her anyways if you'd like there's no patent on her or anything.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
2nd period world history  
  
"okay class" goku spoke cheerfully  
  
"this is Alex from America.hmm were is that anyways? Oh, excuse me uh be respectful and ya" goku said turning to Alex "please sit where ever you'd like"  
  
Alex nodded and moved into a seat in the farthest corner. She watched as goku began to scribble more things on the board then turned. "Everyone copy this down and Hiruko please lend Alex your notes sense she is new and you apparently aren't using them and probably never will"  
  
Alex turned toward the boy who sat a whole row and a half away.wasn't he in her biology class?  
  
Hiruko got up slowly and inched towards her with a notebook. Hiruko was a young boy with jet-black hair that spiked in every direction (NOT like gokus), he seemed a little shorter then most of the boys in the school as far as she had seen. His eyes were a crystal blue and he was blushing slightly when he looked at her, but he wore it well, she had to admit.  
  
"uh buhh here you go!" he exclaimed so fast that his words blended together.  
  
Alex smiled at him "thanks"  
  
Goku turned from the board and peered at his two students and grinned broadly "well isn't that cute hiruko do you have a crush"  
  
Hirukos back suddenly stiffened. That was the second time he had been accused of that today. His face flushed with an even deeper red.  
  
He whirled around on his heel "n-n-n-no"  
  
Goku began to chuckle "you know there's nothing to be embarrassed about this sort of thing has been going on for centuries in fact it happens all over the world.its almost like.HISTORY"  
  
Gokus smile suddenly turned to a very grave look "now go sit down" he said dryly  
  
Hiruko practically ran to his seat, goku had a very strong reputation for making children do what they were told on first request.  
  
He smiled "ok today we will go over the history of chicken and what it has done for people of all ethnicities." as gokus voice carried on Alex was sucked into her own thoughts.  
  
~Did he just say the history of.of chicken! That's the most absurd thing I have ever heard of. History of chicken no way~ Alex opened the notebook and looked at the first page ~oh my god.the meaning of ham, wha- this is impossible all of this is about.about food. Ages through dinosaur meat.ancient ways to cook wolf.ugh disgusting~  
  
Suddenly something slammed into the desk next to her making her jump and look to see what it was. The desk next to her was a pile of ash on the floor. She looked up at goku he was staring at her, his hand slowly moving back to his side.  
  
"Alex I know your new to this school but please reframe from judging my teaching methods everything you learn in this class can and at some point in time will be useful.even the wolf cooking" goku spoke calm but sternly.  
  
Had Alex's mouth not been attached it probably would have grown legs and run away. ~he, he knew what I was thinking but, but how~ goku turned again and gave her a look.  
  
Alex gulped and smiled; goku returned her smile and continue to explain why chicken was important. Alex having been scared enough to last the rest of her life began to copy the notes. When she finished she raised her hand.  
  
Goku looked up "yes"  
  
Alex turned red in the face she hated it when the class had her undivided attention "uh will we be studying anything else this year aside from.the history of food" she spoke very quietly.  
  
Goku sat down into his chair and leaned back "do you not like learning about food?" he asked glumly.  
  
Alex looked up and shook her head fervently "n-no I just was a little curious"  
  
Goku smiled at her unexpectedly "ya we are I thought that this would just be a warm up before we got onto the history of fighting techniques.and golly gee wiz would chya look at that were almost outta time, better give the homework out.to night I think y'all should take notes o what your mothers or fathers cook, how they cook and what it tastes like compared to chicken. Ok ounce you write that down fill free to do as you wish just don't break anything"  
  
Alex simply could not believe it she was just told to study food.oh well beats math. She wrote her assignment down and got up just as a storm of kids rushed passed her and out the door. The bell rang moments later.  
  
Alex walked up to goku a little hesitant. Goku was busy fumbling with something in his desk. "uh Mr. Son."she asked nervously  
  
Goku continued to fumble "you know there is no reason for you to be nervous in front of me" goku raised his head and smiled "and please I hate my last name just call me goku its easier for me that way" Alex nodded  
  
"uh you wouldn't happen to have a map of the school would you.so I may uh get to my next classes without getting lost" Alex asked wondering why his hand was still in side of his desk  
  
goku smiled "sure Alex id love to help but.my hand is stuck"  
  
Alex fell over (anime style). When she got up she walked over and looked at gokus hand. "here maybe if I just pull this out."Alex reached out and pulled the drawer out freeing gokus hand  
  
"aww that's ok lets see your schedule.oh you got trunks next lucky you" goku then walked toward the door. "follow me"  
  
Alex followed goku down the hall and into a class that was only a few rooms away from goku. Goku swung the door open "trunks hey boy ya got a new one here take this" trunks looked up from his desk.  
  
He got up and walked over to goku, took the pink slip and looked down at Alex "thanks man" goku nodded in response then left.  
  
Alex stared in wonder at trunks ~oh my god.he is to hot to be a teacher~ Alex shook her head lightly ~no, he's my math teacher I will not subsume this in my class not in front of a teacher.damn I hate math and this just gives me more reason~ she looked up at trunks.  
  
He smiled down at her. "please take a seat class shall begin in 3 minutes"  
  
A/N: I hope that was better then the last chapter. Well I will try to work on the next chapter when I have time but finals are next week so I may take a while to get to anything.bad testing BAD!! Hope you liked it R&R PLZ. 


	3. mathematics

A/N: wow I was not expecting such good results from my last chapter. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy in side. But again I need at least 2 reviews before I put up chapter4. so plz. R&R  
  
Disclaimer: don't own dbz.  
  
Rating: I think its still a G lol  
  
3rd period math  
chapter 3  
  
trunks pointed to a seat in front of his desk that she could sit in for the year (he doesn't change the seating schedule). Alex sat patiently as students filled the class room and took their seats.  
  
After the final bell rang students pulled out notes and instantly began copying what was on the board. Trunks looked around and his eye caught Alex's. he smiled and walked quietly over to her.  
  
"Alex do you have a separate notebook for this class?" he whispered  
  
Alex looked up at him "no". Trunks smiled then went over to a cabinet in the corner of the classroom. He opened it and pulled out three different colored notebooks then walked over to her.  
  
"Which would you like to have," he asked calmly. Alex looked at her options then pointed to a black one.  
  
Trunks placed it on her desk and put the other three away. Then turned to the class as Alex began to copy the notes. "has everyone aside from Alex finished with the notes" he asked.  
  
The class nodded but didn't say anything "good-" trunks then began to talk about right angles and obtuse angles. And some how in it all he got up to parallelograms and Alex got lost.  
  
Trunks now was writing more notes on a board "Mr. Brief is your dad vegeta" someone asked suddenly without raising their hands.  
  
The chalk that trunks was using suddenly snapped and the rest he held slid down the board making a terrible screeching noise. The class seemed to be quieter than the dead.  
  
Trunks lifted his head and sighed. He let go of the chalk letting his hand fall to his side. He turned around slowly. He looked at the boy who asked the question. Trunks walked over to the boy picked him up by the shoulder and pulled him outside of the classroom.  
  
Alex was completely confused so she leaned over to ask the person next to her what was going on.  
  
"You see vegeta has a huge reputation here. People say that in his foreign language class he's teaching them a language that isn't even real. And in his English class he tells them to do stuff that isn't in the book and he yells at them when they ask a question on what their supposed to do. It was also said that when he gets real mad his hair changes color and he blew a kid up ounce just by looking at them"  
  
Alex sat nervously ~hmmm that name seems familiar~ Alex pulled out her copy of her class and looked at them. he eyes bugged out when she saw it.  
  
1st per.: Gohan son  
2nd per.: Goku son  
3rd per.: trunks brief  
4th per.: Goten son  
5th per.: VEGETA brief  
6th per.: VEGETA brief  
  
Alex felt like she was going to throw-up not only did she have three Mr. Sons but she also had vegeta brief back to back. The person she had asked was looking over her shoulder at the schedule.  
  
"wow sucks for you" the person sat back in their seat as trunks walked in and the boy he had pulled out followed him with eyes the size of a coconut. He took his place and trunks began writing notes again.  
  
the rest of the period was quiet giving Alex plenty of time to worry her way through things. The bell rang and Alex just sat there staring off into space. Trunks had been sitting at his desk for the last 3 minuets of class.  
  
He stood up a few seconds after everyone was gone and started towards the door when his eye caught Alex still sitting petrified.  
  
"Alex, come on the bell rang"  
  
No answer  
  
"Alex lets go your going to be late for your next class"  
  
No answer  
  
Trunks looked at her for a minute then walked back to her. He waved his hand in front of her face "aaaalllleeexxxx anybody home"  
  
Trunks stood up took Alex's math book and dropped it onto her desk making the sound echo through the empty classroom. The sound startled Alex making her jump. Alex looked up at trunks still bug eyed.  
  
"What's wrong Alex" trunks asked she seemed fine when she walked in.  
  
"I have I have vegeta back to back"  
  
Trunks looked at Alex for a minute in silence. "my dad isn't that bad, well at least I don't think he is"  
  
Alex's head shot up "so he is your dad"  
  
Trunks laughed nervously putting his hand behind his head "huh ya he is, come on you're going to be late for your next class"  
  
Trunks reached down and pulled up Alex's backpack and set it in front of her. Alex began to put her books in and stood up.  
  
"let me take you to your next class its currently break and I suppose you have everything so we'll just head on over to the gym, you don't have P.E. cloths do you?" trunks asked as they walked through the halls.  
  
Alex shook her head  
  
"Alright then" trunks stopped in front of an office. Instead of intruding like many of the other teachers had done, he knocked. Inside a voice called "come in" trunks opened the door and walked in followed by Alex.  
  
Alex looked around. To one side there was a glass door that led into the athletic lockers. To another side a door was wide open and led into the boys locker room. But the lockers were around another corner so she only saw the fully dressed boys pass.  
  
Trunks stopped at a desk covered in papers he looked around "uh goten were ar-oh" goten lifted his head up from under the desk he held a hand full of papers.  
  
He smiled "hey bro what's goin on"  
  
Trunks looked at goten "not much but you got a new, brand new so she doesn't have clothes" trunks leaned forward "I think she's having a rough day no map or nothin' and she has my dad back to back, 5th and 6th period," trunks whispered then stood up "you'll go easy on her right"  
  
Goten leaned to the side to look at Alex from around trunks. He caught her eye and smiled "I sure will, I take it she had my dad and brother too" trunks nodded as he handed goten the pink note.  
  
"Alrighty then I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
Trunks looked back "aren't you coming to dinner to night mom and chichi said they were gunna cook up a storm and you know that when they say it they mean it"  
  
"Ya but I got a hot date at only then fanciest Restraunt in all of the county and I know dad will be more than pleased to eat my share"  
  
trunks shook his head and started out again  
  
"ey it aint like you ever get any dates your mom says she's worried you don't get out enough"  
  
trunks looked back his eyes flickered  
  
"well at least I aint goin out with every city slut I see"  
  
goten leaned back and snickered "your just jealous, and she aint a slut" goten said sounding more serious then before.  
  
Trunks smiled "maybe but I wont be ounce I find the right one"  
  
"and when will that happen your moms right all you do is sit in a lab studying mechanic hydraulics or whatever it is you do"  
  
trunks laughed then walked out and yelled back over his shoulder "your already jealous of me"  
  
ounce trunks left goten looked at Alex and smiled "we've known each other sense we were toddlers, he's a year older than me"  
  
Alex nodded. Her face had apparently given off a confused look.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud crash from the boy's locker room. Gotens face changed instantly to anger ~geez change expressions that fast has got to be a gene in the son family~  
  
"what in kami's name is goin on out there, hiruko you better not be hurt'n yourself again" goten stood up and walked into the room "WHAT IN SAMS HILL DID YOU BOYS DO LOOK AT THIS, WHOSE GUNNA CLEAN THIS UP I AINT DOIN IT AND I AINT MAKING THE JANITOR DO IT!!" Alex heard goten yell his voice echoing through the rooms.  
  
A/N: ok it wasn't that funny until the end I know but trunks is so boring he's hard to make funny with out altering his character but there it was. R&R plz. 


	4. physical fitness

A/N: wow sorry it's taking me so long to update these stories i've got three of the going on right now and it's hard to go fast with them. Anyways heres chapter 4.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own dbz  
  
4th period p.e.  
Chapter 4  
  
Alex poked her head out the door to see what had happened. In side of the boy's locker almost all the boys were surrounding a spot where a part of the lockers had fallen down. ~Wow how'd they manage that aren't lockers supposed to be latched to the wall~  
  
Alex looked at goten he was staring at her, then turned around and told his class to stay in the locker rooms and for everyone else to leave. Goten walked back to his office "Alex would you go over to the girls locker room and tell my class to come in here"  
  
Alex nodded then ran over to the girl's locker room across the hall. She walked in it smelled too much like a girls nauseating perfume. As she passed the teachers office she heard a phone ring. Alex looked around quickly and walked over to a bench she stood on it "everyone in Mr. Sons p.e. Class report to the boy's locker room," she shouted  
  
Just as Alex was about to repeat her self to some in the distance asked, "why do we have to go to the boys locker room".  
  
"well because the boys are destroying their room I guess I dunno" Alex turned around to leave.  
  
One of the teachers came out of the room "don't worry I'll take care of them"  
  
Alex nodded and went back to the boy's locker room. When she walked in goten was sitting on a bench while all the guys were counting their push- ups. She watched them for a minute before she looked up at goten.  
  
He gestured for her to take a seat by him. she smiled and walked around several boys and as she took her seat several girls walked in and either gasped or giggled when they saw the locker room a total wreck.  
  
Goten looked at the girls for a minute before some of them finally got the hint that they should start on push-ups. As they began Alex over heard someone talking about her. She ignored it though.  
  
Ounce everyone had reached 30 goten stood up "alright that's enough, boys I want 2 of you to go down get the janitor and I want 2 girls to go to the office and give them this letter" unlike many high schools classes this one jumped at the opportunity to get away.  
  
Goten picked some students and set them on their tasks and then he turned to the rest of the class. "Alright this is what we're going to do we're going to separate steal from cement. Cement here, steal there and when the janitor comes around with the garbage and recycling bins we're going to clean the piles up. Got good now, work"  
  
Goten looked to Alex "I don't think you need to do this especially sense today is your first day so g ahead and do what ever homework or assignments you have that can get done"  
  
Alex watched students lift things along with goten whom put most of it in the bins. When the bell rang to dress back into street clothes everyone girl disappeared and Alex was shoved out by hiruko kamaki, who again was blushing furiously.  
  
It was lunchtime and Alex didn't know where the lunch line was, much less were she would sit ounce she found tables. So she wondered around aimlessly looking for her next class. The class she was afraid of.  
  
Alex walked lonely through the halls holding out her schedule looking for a map or even someone she knew, when she saw trunks walk by with another teacher. His hair was a very dark brown that stuck up and he wasn't very tall (not short either), but he was very muscular. He wore whit gloves black pants and a muscle shirt.  
  
She didn't know who he was but there was trunks and he was some body she could ask for help "Mr. Brief wait Mr. Brief"  
  
Trunks looked up and stopped he turned around and looked down at Alex "Alex what are you doing here shouldn't you be eating lunch"  
  
Alex looked up at him then blushed and looked down "I don't know where anything is even if I did I don't know anyone I could sit with"  
  
Trunks smiled "I guess it was good you found me then, here you can hang with my friends and I do believe there your teachers as well, come on follow me"  
  
Alex followed behind trunks and this other teacher; she had yet to meet, up stairs and into gokus world history room where he sat with another woman, goten, and another lady.  
  
The teacher beside trunks walked in first and took his seat beside a blue haired woman. Trunks followed, "oh hey you guys don't mind if Alex eats with us she has no one else to eat with"  
  
Goku looked up a mouth full of noodles hanging out of his mouth. He slurped them up real quick then smiled. "naw we don't mind"  
  
Suddenly the woman beside goku hit his shoulder "goku what did I say about manners especially sense you're her role model"  
  
Goku rolled his eyes "I know I know sheez"  
  
Trunks smiled and sat down at the end of the desk. Alex stood in the doorway awaiting instructions. The woman next to goku looked at her "well are you going to come in and have some lunch, there's enough here for a dozen armies"  
  
Suddenly the blue haired girl snickered "ya or maybe 2 saijens"  
  
Everyone laughed except Alex ~what the heck is a saijen, I don't get it~ goten looked at Alex. " Come on take a seat"  
  
Alex walked in and sat between goten and trunks "uh thanks for letting me have lunch up here with all of you"  
  
Trunks smiled and began to eat, goten also was to busy to answer. So Alex sat in silence, however she felt as though some one was watching her. She looked up and across from her was that strange teacher trunks had been walking with.  
  
He looked at her as if studying something then went back to eating. Trunks looked up suddenly "oh Alex I forgot this is my dad" trunks cocked his head in vegeta's direction.  
  
Alex suddenly felt very sick. This was the teacher she had been fearing and now she was sitting across the table from him. ~oh god~  
  
A/N: whelps I know it was boring but what can I say goten is another one of those teachers that are really hard to make funny. Plz. r&r 


	5. foreign language

A/N: okay chapta 5 hehe I think you vegeta fans are going t like this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz  
  
5th period foreign language  
Chapter 5  
  
Vegeta sat patiently waiting for the bell to ring. Trunks and goten were caught up in a conversation and so was bulma and chichi. Goku, well he was still eating. Alex sat quietly staring at vegeta with eyes that could possibly fall out of her head.  
  
"So goten how was your weekend" trunks asked curiously  
  
"Oh, well yesterday I played a little golf, shot a 509, I tell you something if you hit the ball 509 times it'll take it outta ya, especially the people your playing with. Their all like just pick it up. God it was a bad day"  
  
"Oh ya"  
  
Suddenly goku looked up a piece of his desk was caught in his mouth. He spat it out into his hand and looked at it. "You know that's the second time this week that I've taken a bite out of my desk"  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes "well maybe if you ate slower that wouldn't happen"  
  
"Pshee ya like you eat slow"  
  
"I do eat slow and I actual use utensils not my hands"  
  
Goku rolled his eyes "right you're to scared to get your hands dirty that's why you wear gloves all the time"  
  
"Kakarote are you trying to start something"  
  
As goku and vegeta continued to argue with each other everyone else looked up to see what the problem was.  
  
"There they go again" chichi said throwing her hands into the air  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, trunks covered his face, and goten was staring at vegeta. Alex backed up against a wall on the other side of the classroom still staring at vegeta. This was not unnoticed by chichi.  
  
"Will you to knock it off you have a guest"  
  
Vegeta and goku looked up and over to Alex on the other side of the room.  
  
"So" vegeta asked looking at bulma  
  
Bulma sighed, "So sit DOWN"  
  
Vegeta looked at her then up at the clock, "no"  
  
Bulma fell over (anime style).  
  
Goku looked at the clock "well would you look at that class is gunna start in, wait chichi the small hand is the hour right?"  
  
Chichi grumbled, "Yes goku the small hand is the hour, you have 3 minutes before the warning bell rings"  
  
Trunks looked up from his hand "dad Alex has you next would you take her with you she's new today"  
  
Vegeta looked at Alex and mumbled to himself as he started to leave. Trunks looked over to Alex "well what are you waiting for go with him"  
  
Alex got up and slowly started to leave and just as she was passing trunks she fell to her knees and grabbed trunks' pant leg "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THAT MAN PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME"  
  
Trunks looked down at her startled "uhh Alex you're going to be fine"  
  
"FINE OH YEAH RIGHT FINE DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE DOES TO PEOPLE I've HEARD HE BLEW A KID UP, I DONT WANNA DIE TRUNKS PLEASE DON'T LET HIM KILL I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE" trunks sighed  
  
"Alex he's not going to kill you, look I lived with him for 19 years and im still alive"  
  
"ONLY BECAUSE YOU'RE HIS SON I DON'T KNOW HOW IN THE HECK YOU WERE BORN"  
  
Bulma's head shot up "excuse me"  
  
Chichi's hand shot out and caught bulma's shoulder pushing her back into her seat  
  
"TRUNKS THAT MAN IS SCARY, HE'S GUNNA KILL ME I KNOW IT IM GOING TO DO SOMETHING WRONG AND IM GOING TO GET BLOWN UP WAHHH" Alex cried  
  
Trunks sighed "DAAAAAADDDDD" trunks called out  
  
Suddenly there was loud stomping that got louder with each stomp. The door was slammed open and vegeta stood there "what" he spoke harshly  
  
Trunks held his leg out "would you please explain to Alex that your not going to kill her if she does something wrong"  
  
Vegeta looked at Alex. She was sobbing. Vegeta walked over and pulled Alex off trunks leg. He stood her up on her feet.  
  
"If you don't say anything and follow my instructions I wont hurt you, much" vegeta said and started to walk away  
  
Alex whimpered as she followed him to his class. "Stop that" vegeta spoke gruffly. Alex went silent immediately.  
  
When they reached vegeta's class the second bell rang and there was a perfect straight line in front of his door with enough space for him to unlock the door. Vegeta walked in and went straight to his desk sitting in a corner of the class.  
  
"Class this is the new kid make your acquaintances later, now copy what's on the board, Alex come get your note book with your instruction book"  
  
Alex walked cautiously over to vegeta took the 2 books from his hands and practically ran back to her desk. She looked at the board curiously ~what language is this all I see is triangles and some weird symbols~  
  
Alex raised her hand slightly but pulled it down, however she was to late vegeta saw her.  
  
"What" his words were very harsh and cold  
  
"Nu, nothing I, uh was scratching my head, ya that's it"  
  
Vegeta stared at her suspiciously then wrote more strange symbols on the board. "This is your homework, when you finish copying it hand up last nights work"  
  
Some one in the class gulped and raised a shaking hand. Vegeta looked at him.  
  
"Uh s-sir we, we don't uh we don't know what any of this stuff says" the boy asked sheepishly.  
  
Alex looked in his direction; she couldn't believe it that was hiruko kamaki. The class all nodded and murmured  
  
"QUIT" vegeta shouted to the class that began to whisper amongst themselves  
  
"So no one knows what this says hmm, well that's to bad because im not going to tell you so either you turn in your home work completed or you can get an F in the class either way I don't really care"  
  
Alex looked down at the 2 books she was given. One book had the same symbols on it. She opened the book and smiled there was a complete translation of all the symbols. She immediately began copying them.  
  
Vegeta looked at her and smiled. "It seems only one person here to me seriously when I said they were going to need to copy something out of that book, now not another word"  
  
"But sir"  
  
"I said not another word" vegeta growled and walked over to the student picked him up lifted him above his head and booted him out the door.  
  
"Any one else want to try my authority,"  
  
The class was silent  
  
"Good, Alex when your done I want the book back."  
  
Alex nodded reluctantly then before she finished she grazed thought he book and copied down a few things she thought she might need. She looked at the cover quickly before she handed it back ~the saijen language huh, I still don't know what that is, I'll ask gohan tomorrow he seems at least like the most normal teacher here~  
  
Alex sat back down and translated everything on the board then the homework. ~Holy god how am I supposed to do the home work, jeez I don't know anyone who can make energy become visible with their hands and then were supposed to show the class tomorrow what is he insane~  
  
After she finished with copying everything she sat quit, there was nothing else to do. She watched the clock as it slowly clicked by. When the bell did ring the entire class ran out the door except her.  
  
Vegeta looked up at her "what's your next class?" he asked coldly  
  
Alex looked nervously at him "English with you"  
  
Vegeta 'hmph'ed then erased the board and wrote English words.  
  
A/N: grrr im terrible at doing vegeta, if anyone has any suggestions at all please let me know because im going insane trying to write about him as a teacher. Well I hope it wasn't that bad PLZ. R&R 


	6. english

A/N: ok here is the last chapter of dbz high school (just so you know it is real hard to write vegeta teaching sheez. lol) PLZ R&R thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: well I don't own dbz.  
  
6th period English  
  
Alex sat nervously in her chair and watched vegeta write complex words on the board. Slowly teens began to fill his class. One student walked in and looked directly at Alex then walked over to vegeta.  
  
The boy said something to vegeta, but it was to quiet for her to hear. Vegeta looked up and at the student then put his chalk down. He looked to Alex, then back at the student.  
  
"So why is this a problem"  
  
"Well s-sir s-she in my seat"  
  
"Really now I didn't know that you bough that seat all on your own besides that I don't see your name on it so is it really yours"  
  
Boys face became stark white and his hands began to shake "s-sir you assigned me that seat"  
  
"Hmm well now its hers so find ANOTHER SEAT" vegeta began to yell  
  
"Here you can have this one" vegeta spoke firmly picking a desk up with one hand and dropping it on the boy's foot.  
  
The boy cried out as he pulled his foot out from underneath the wreckage. He picked his foot up and jumped up and down.  
  
Alex stared startled as the boy began to cry. Suddenly vegeta sighed as the next final bell rang. He stared at the boy for a second  
  
"Im sorry but class has started so if you don't sit down in your seat im going to have to send you to SRC" (Student Responsibility Center). The boy looked down at his seat tears slowly falling down his cheeks.  
  
Vegeta stood there for a minute watching the boy then smirked "im afraid your times up go to SRC now and take your books with you"  
  
The boy looked up "but I hav-"  
  
Vegeta looked at the boy with a glare causing the boy to pick his books up and limp out the door at amazing gimp speed. Vegeta then turned to the class, picked up a hand full of vocabulary papers and dropped them on a girl's desk in the corner of the class.  
  
"Pass these out now" vegeta said forcefully then spoke to the class  
  
"Your words are on the board look them up and fill this sheet out your home work will be to pick a word and write a 200 page essay on why this word is important, where it originated from and who decided it was used for what it was used for. if class is not silent then there will be pain"  
  
Alex's mouth dropped to the floor as she heard vegeta give the homework out. ~Oh my god a 200 page essay there's no way I can do all that in one evening he cant possibly be serious. well yes he can I haven't seen him joke yet today~  
  
Alex quickly filled the paper out giving her about 30 minutes left of class. She stood and walked nervously over to vegeta's desk where he sat writing something. Alex cleared her throat as she stood by his desk.  
  
Vegeta lifted his head up and looked at her, "what are you doing out of your seat" he asked calmly but a little perturbed  
  
"To give you this" Alex handed vegeta the vocabulary paper.  
  
Vegeta looked at it then looked at he paper he was writing on  
  
"Damn that was fast I haven't even finished. sit down"  
  
Alex began to walk back to her desk; everyone in the class was staring at her wide-eyed. Suddenly vegeta spoke again "if you'd like you may go down to the computer lab and start you homework"  
  
Alex turned around and looked at vegeta he held out a piece of yellow paper with his signature on it. "Take you books as well, when the final bell rings you can just go home you don't need to come back here"  
  
Alex quickly got her stuff then grabbed the paper from vegeta's hands "uh thank you very much" Alex spoke quietly as she bowed.  
  
Vegeta watched her from under his brow then 'hmph'ed as he always did then continued writing.  
  
Alex walked aimlessly around the school as she desperately whished she had asked for a map. She turned a corner and suddenly came to the office where there were three windows each with letter the first window said A-G, H-R, and S-Z.  
  
She went to the window that held her last name letters in it as instructed. She asked the woman sitting at her desk for a map. As soon as that was done she went to the library, and started her 200-page essay.  
  
Soon the last bell rang and she headed for her bus to go home. When she arrived home her mom was still unpacking.  
  
"Oh hello dear how was your first day of school?"  
  
Alex looked up from her snack and giggled, "it was fun mom real fun"  
  
A/N: so that was it that was the end I hope it wasn't to bad, PLZ R&R tell me what you thought, and check out my other stories. Lol laterdays. 


End file.
